TKO (PA)
Bria Teras Kasi Order TKO is the Bria server chapter of the multi-server Teras Kasi Order Guild for the MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies Our goals are: 1. To encourage and create a gaming atmosphere based on the principles of Loyalty, Honor, Unselfishness, Sincerity and Politeness. 2. Test and report accurate information on Teräs Käsi on the Teräs Käsi Order and Star Wars Galaxies message boards. Advocate game-balancing and inspired changes for the Teräs Käsi profession and related skills (Unarmed Specialist). Become the finest, most reliable and knowledgeable Teräs Käsi Artists in the Galaxies. 3. To encourage the continued development of our cross profession cross faction community of players into the finest guild in Star Wars Galaxies 4. To Police and Monitor the Activities of Force Users in the Bria Galaxy. Please Refer to http://www.teraskasi.com for further info on applications and intergalactic guild activity. ---- Bria TKO's History It's important to mark rights of passage with ceremony, and it's important for applicants to understand that TKO's founders are the people who first mastered and began to shape the TK profession. Teras Kasi has always been considered the most well-balanced profession since the game went live, and that is very much due to the efforts of a handful of TK fans who made the ridiculously hard climb to TKM in Beta, who critically and honestly evaluated TK in relation to PvE and PvP, and gave valuable, fact-based feedback to the devs. There are two fundamental principles which we seek in TKO members: Hearts of Goodwill, and Hands of Steel. Goodwill is simply essential to enjoyable game play. Zeladrijn, the first TKM ever, and a founding member of Noh Dojo in Beta, embodies the principle of Goodwill. He was remarkable to me in that he never really asked how he could help, he just saw how could be a positive influence and did it. His is the centre chair among the Seats of Judges. Hands of Steel is a way saying "excellence in profession." Ariakas, the second TKM, was simply the duelingest, most berserk Ninja ever, and he embodies Hands of Steel - only one time he was defeated in a duel, and that was to Zeladrijn when Zeladrijn first unleashed the Spitting Rawl. Ariakas was famous for his Krayt Hunts at a time when armor didn't work and Krayts were the baddest things in the galaxy. Eirie Noh, the third TKM. She is the founder of Noh Dojo and TKO, is the most ancient TK still playing, and certainly devoted to the understanding and evolution of TK, and the development of the TK community. To give you an idea of our influence, vibroknucklers and how Force of Will works are among our credits. ---- History of the Teräs Käsi The order of the Teräs Käsi is a secret organization born from the belief that near infinite power, regardless of the intention behind it, should not go unregulated. The Teräs Käsi - bluntly, did not trust the Jedi to police themselves. The Teräs Käsi was founded thousands of years ago, during the last of the great wars between the Light and the Dark. The final decisive battle between the two great forces occurred in the Pacanth Reach, devastating the planet of Palawa itself. The victory was attained, but at momentous cost to the civilian population. The Jedi Council, deeply saddened by the outcome of the events, nevertheless deemed it 'acceptable losses'. The battleground was not one of the Order's choosing, the evil had to be stopped, it was one planet against thousands - there was no choice. The civilians that survived the battle saw it differently. The meager handful of survivors relocated to the nearby world of Bunduki. The remaining Palawan concluded that so much force, so much power - in the hands of one people, regardless of how well intentioned and regulated. They vowed never to let happen to others what had happened to them. They began the study of the mind over the body, how to master self from without and within. They forged themselves to be a force capable of dealing with Jedi, should the need arise. It took generations to conceive and implement the plan, but the Teräs Käsi martial arts were born. Since that time, the order has grown strong. During the heights of the Old Republic, the exact number of Teräs Käsi masters is unknown - but the number was estimated to be from several hundred up to slightly more than a thousand. Of course the number of Teräs Käsi practitioners are considerably less during the reign of Palpatine and his Empire. During the era of the New Republic, the order is growing again, but has yet to fully recover. Timeline 3,991 BSW4 The Teräs Käsi was founded thousands of years ago, during the last of the great wars between the Light and the Dark. *(read introductory history text) 3,867 BSW4 After generations of training, the Teräs Käsi or,"Steel Hands," martial arts style is created. The first Epicanthix warriors begin training soon after from the Palawans. 3,850 BSW4 The first trained Teräs Käsi Masters leave Bunduki and explore the galaxy, secretly killing Dark Jedi and Jedi who are in the process of turning. The Jedi only catch rumors of these 'Shadows' and later use the idea to create covert 'Jedi Shadows.' It won't be until Arden Lynn's discovery by the Empire that even the smallest hint of their existence comes to light. 193 -163 BSW4 The Epicanthix Luxas Maut is born on Bunduki to two relatives of the ruling house of Bunduki. As a noble, he is raised in the relative lap of luxury before entering Teräs Käsi training. After his thirtieth birthday, he kills his master, his parents, and the ruling king and queen using previously unknown techniques. He changes his name guerrilla Epicanthix and becomes leader of a guerrilla force. About the Teräs Käsi Although not they quite as all-powerful and versatile as the Jedi arts, the practitioners of Teräs Käsi are formidable in their own ways. There is one basic fundamental difference between the two schools. Instead of drawing on the Force for power, Teräs Käsi users draw on the power from inside themselves. By using the power from within, they are able to have more control and fewer restraints. Since practitioners of Teräs Käsi draw from what is inside, they become what they are. Unlike the Jedi, since the Force surrounds and penetrates all life - which has good and evil, so there are light and dark sides of the Force. A master of Teräs Käsi must be able to command their own bodies in addition to learning the external arts. As such they are able to ignore pain, control disease and poisons within themselves, focus on injured areas and accelerating their own healing, and summon great strength to release it in one blow. The Teräs Käsi are also exceptionally attuned to the ebb and flow of the Force - if not actually out and out Jedi material. This attuned nature of the Teräs Käsi not only allows them to be aware of Jedi and Force Users, but also makes them exceptionally resistant to uses of the Force. Mastery of the teachings of Teräs Käsi also imparts one additional benefit - a long life span. Not immortality - no matter how long you live, how far you run, you can't escape the hand of death forever. However, a master of Teräs Käsi can live several hundred years - and many of the order often do so. The Teräs Käsi and the Jedi Operating in secret, even beyond the notice most Jedi (it is unknown if the Jedi Council knew or suspected of the existence of the group) the Teräs Käsi have set up a network of temples and training facilities. These facilities are scattered throughout the galaxy, often hidden in plain site - small monasteries and temples are the order's natural appearance. With this network, they watch the Jedi. Mostly they are unneeded, but when one steps out of line, the Teräs Käsi are there. Occasionally there are beings able to cross over between the two groups, masters both versed in the Jedi arts and the ways of Teräs Käsi. These individuals are extremely rare, however. Although it may seem a conflict of interests - the watcher in the very order they watch - but what better place to monitor and observe than from within. The Teräs Käsi and Palpatine's New Order Then the purge came. The order, although not targeted by Palpatine, was also caught up in the madness of the destruction of the Jedi Order. However unlike the Jedi, who were in the public eye, the Teräs Käsi managed to avoid the near total extermination the Empire meted out. Unfortunately the very secretive nature of the Teräs Käsi that saved them from extermination left the few survivors adrift and without resources. The destruction of the Teräs Käsi may not have complete, but it was crippling. Only a handful of Masters survived - more than the Jedi order, but not by many. The Teräs Käsi have survived adversity before - have had to deal with persecution and extermination before. As a precaution against the destruction of the order, the Teräs Käsi was segmented into cells, much like a guerrilla war might be fought. Eventually, one or two branches of the order would survive. During this period, the most notable of the Teräs Käsi masters came to the spotlight - Arden Lynn. As one of the last remaining masters of Teräs Käsi, Arden was cornered by Vader and offered a chance at survival - provided that she assassinated key members of the Rebel Alliance. The plot failed, and presumably Arden Lynn was executed by Palpatine for her failure - although this is conjecture, since no records of her, her execution, or her current status existed when Coruscant was taken by the New Republic. Owing to the resourcefulness of the master turned mercenary, she very well may have successfully eluded the Empire after her failure. The Teräs Käsi in the New Republic Thanks to Arden Lynn's attempt on his life, Luke Skywalker is fully aware of the existence of the Teräs Käsi order. He may not know all of the details, but he has put together enough to know that the Teräs Käsi could be invaluable on rebuilding the Jedi Knights. Their perspective on the original order of Jedi Knights, plus their unique insight to the ways of the Force could be very useful indeed. As such, Master Skywalker is actively seeking the order and it's members. The Teräs Käsi, however are not eager for this contact. They realize that the Anakin/Vader paradigm had finally done more than tip the balance of power between light and dark. It had freed the Jedi Knights of the protocol, rituals and methods that had suffocated them and slowly rendered the order less and less effective. To impart the old knowledge and old ways upon the new order would be to unnecessarily shackle them. They must learn their own way - right or wrong. Category:Guilds